


Thank you for believing in me

by Pitten



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Carmenneedsanambulance, Carmenneedsconfort, F/F, Graphic Description, heyajules, norealreasonjustwantedtowritesomething, phonecallau, www.howtowritetags.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: Carmen held on to her makeshift bandage, hoping that it'll stall, knowing it won't."Pick up Jules, come on!" She shifts uncomfortably trying to keep her blood from slipping away."You have called Julia Argent, Unfortunately I'm not here right now, please put in a message instead." Carmen sighed."Not taking that." She hit dial again, feeling the need to ask for an update on that pickup."Julia Argent, can I come back to you later? I'm on the road right now." Carmen could hear the noise of a car on the background"Heya Jules, got time to talk?" Just be casual just be casual"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" Always making time for everyone."Anything at all." Carmen let herself slip down the wall a bit, trying to look forward instead of the pool of blood below
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Thank you for believing in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for choosing to read this futile attempt at writing, I hope you enjoy!

_A small alleyway leaning on a brick wall, trash everywhere that you can barely see because the night is about to fall, great._

_What a way to go out._

_Carmen pressed her ear_

"Hey Player, can I get some pickup?" _Some sound could be heard on the other side of the comm._

"Yeah of course, good to hear you're back online."

_Carmen leaned more to the wall, she grabbed her coat and tried to press it against a cut left by a pretty mad Tigress._ "You did get the Files right?"

_Carmen looked at the little stick, on which contain the personal info of about 3 million individuals._

"Yeah I got it, Tigress went home with a stick that has a lengthy letter of why stealing is wrong."

"Is that why you had Zack write that?"

"Yeah."

_They were both silent for a bit, Carmen looked down to check on her bleeding, how much is that? Too much for sure, but how much longer would she last?_

"When are they gonna be here?" _Carmen tried her best to keep her voice the way it should be, strong with confidence._

"About half an hour, why?" _More silence._ "Do I need to tell them to hurry up?"

_Carmen slid down a bit on the wall_. "Yes please." _Her voice broke on the last syllable._

"Are you going to be okay?" _Carmen chuckled and grabbed her side, that hurt._

"Depends purely on traffic." _Nothing could be heard from the other side._

"Player, I'm turning you off, you can listen but I won't hear you, okay?"

"I can't stop you, can I?" _Carmen smiled, at least that didn't hurt._

"No you can't." _And she turned him off._

"Alright, now for the next step." _Carmen tries to forget that Player is still there, and reaches for her phone._

_She scrolls through her contacts for a bit and lands on the one, 'Jules, ACME'_

_She hits dial._

_Carmen held on to her makeshift bandage, hoping that it'll stall, knowing it won't._

"Pick up Jules, come on!" _She shifts uncomfortably trying to keep her blood from slipping away._

"You have called Julia Argent, Unfortunately I'm not here right now, please put in a message instead." _Carmen sighed._

"Not taking that." _She hit dial again, feeling the need to ask for an update on that pickup._

"Julia Argent, can I come back to you later? I'm on the road right now." _Carmen could hear the noise of a car on the background_

"Heya Jules, got time to talk?" _Just be casual just be casual_

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" _Always making time for everyone._

"Anything at all." _Carmen let herself slip down the wall a bit, trying to look forward instead of the growing pool of blood below_

"Okay, why don't you start?" _Bad timing huh Jules, well, I guess that's the theme of today._

"Sure, how was work today?" _Carmen tries to keep her breathing steady, her head was hurting and feeling light, those two better hurry._

"Still busy actually, I'm looking for you, we were told that about 2 million lives may be at stake." _Carmen looked out the alleyway, thinking she might see Julia's car._

"Well, I've already got that covered and your intel was off." _She could hear something on the other side of the line, but what it was, no idea._

"What?" "3 million lives, not 2." "Oh, always ahead of us huh?" _Carmen bit her lip and slid further down the wall, she'll be sitting if she keeps going._

"Carmen? Can you still hear me?" "Loud and clear." _Though it was getting a slight bit harder to differentiate her voice from the void that filled her mind, slowly but surely._

"Where are you even calling from?" _Julia had a bit more spark in her voice, she liked the conversation with a national criminal._

"An alley, why?" _She wasn't lying, or specific._

"Really? I just passed an alley! I completely missed you." "Sarcasm is out of character for you."

_She could hear light laughter._

_Meanwhile she had to hold the phone away in order to lower herself to the ground, trying her best in containing her screams of pain, Player could probably hear it all just fine, sorry Player._

"What are you going to do when you get home?" _Carmen was genuinely curious, mainly cause she won't be getting the chance to break in and see it for herself._

"I think I'll cook myself a simple meal, then slip into something more comfortable then this suit, and eat with some music in the background, once I'm done.. Either draw myself a bath or watch a nice lighthearted show. Either one with a cup of tea." "Naturally."

_Carmen let herself relax and imagine doing the same, she has nice taste._

"What will you be doing?" _Carmen had to choose her words carefully, she didn't want to lie._

"I think I'll just rest, today has been a hard day." _That should do._

"I can imagine." _Carmen could feel her heart rate spike. Did she figure it out?_

"After all, Tigress sounds like a tough opponent." _She let out her breath, then tried to steady it._

"Yeah, she really can be."

_Some silence, Carmen felt the need to close her eyes, she ignored it and kept them open._

"When will you visit me again?" _Well that was unexpected._

"Sorry if that was sudden and invasive, I just really like it to see you around."

_Such an opening, who could resist?_

"To arrest me or to flirt?" _She could almost hear the blush._

"T-to arrest-! I mean fli- I mean, I don't know what I mean." _Carmen felt blood rushing out every time she chuckled, let's avoid jokes from now on_.

"I had to."

"Still not appreciated."

"I'm sorry Jules, but I'll try to do that less from now on." _As in never again._

"Thank you." _Poor choice of words._

"I think I have to get back to work now, I'm at the station, 3 million right?"

"Yes, well, it's been nice talking and working with you, I'm about 3 blocks south west from you."

"Wait what?" _Carmen hung up, she had closed her eyes and weakly brought a hand to her ear._

"I can hear you again Player."

_She could hear him crying, for as far as she still could she felt sorry for him._

"I have bad news Red, the pickup is stuck in traffic." _He said through the crying_

"Oh, well, that's okay." _Carmen looked down, the old newspapers that laid around her were turned a dull red_.

"Don’t say that! They can still get there, tell me they can still get there in time!"

_Carmen had to think for that one, something that won't last._

"They'll get here, just not in time, even if they do, I wouldn't survive the move"

_She could hear the effect of her words, he was crying, why was she being so cold?_

"I'm sorry Player, I really am." _She opened her eyes and saw Julia's car speeding by, looking at the other side of the road, that's too bad_.

"I'm going to have to log off now, will you be okay alone?"

_If he gave an answer she didn’t hear it, she let herself slip away, further and further into a sleep you don't wake up from._

_Bonus:_

_Player arrived in the final private yet that he would order for Team Red._

_He made his way over to the warehouse, he saw Julia, the women Carmen trusted, walking in circles, looking around, she seems lost._

_Player helped Julia to the place, Zack, Ivy and Shadowsan were already there._

_They had a small funeral, Carmen looked beautiful and Shadowsan had to leave halfway through._

_After the funeral they all parted ways, Player didn't know what he was going to do._

_Zack and Ivy accepted the deal to race._

_Shadowsan was never seen again._

_Julia continued at her job, less sharp then before, still the best on the force._

_VILE continued to operate, but when they found out Carmen had passed they did hold a minute of silence, and did it every year on the day she had gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, in most of my stories someone dies, don't care if they were important or not.  
> Thanks for being here till the end  
> This is not one of my better works, which is too bad, maybe one day I'll retry this piece


End file.
